


I Remember

by TheTransientTako



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe, I am really not sure what to tag this as, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, POV First Person, sensual love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransientTako/pseuds/TheTransientTako
Summary: "Holding on to our past habits, I drowned effortlessly in your nightmare like memories many times. But still, because you were the one I loved I will never forget, Yes, I remember." - Bang Yongguk, I Remember (feat. Yoseob)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First work being posted on here yay! (I'm nervous as hell).
> 
> It's written in first person pov and is supposed to be vague and dreamy, I hope you all enjoy it!

_"All of our memories that used to be like hell._  
_I will remember all of our past days, you who used to play with me._  
_There is no longer the past image of me who used to smile in front of you brightly no matter what kind of love comes for me, it’s funny, my crinkled heart._  
_I tried everything to forget you; I hoped that I would have recovered the fastest and you would regret looking at me."_  
  
_"Holding on to our past habits, I drowned effortlessly in your nightmare like memories many times. But still, because you were the one I loved I will never forget, Yes, I remember.”_

~ * ~ * ~

   It was dark when the rustling sound woke me.  
  
   Quietly I sat up and looked around, only to notice that it was you; slipping silently as you could out of your bunk so as not to wake the others. You glanced up and saw that I was awake, giving a mischievous smirk before sliding through the darkness of the shared bedroom.    You opened the paper shutters of the large round window, the full moon’s light pouring in to illuminate the darkened room. I watched as you lifted yourself onto the wooden sill, then climbed through and stood on the moonsoaked veranda. You looked to me expectantly, as though I were meant to follow.

 

_All of our memories that used to be like hell. I don’t know why all of them are still stuck on my mind._

 

   Slowly, I slid from my bunk and moved like a ghost through the room. I climbed through the window and closed it behind me. You were already slipping on your shoes as I moved forward to follow suit. I had no idea whether this was real or a dream, but as you moved off towards the woods I followed.  
   You led us through the underbrush, silent and not saying a word; the woods around us were pitch black and silent as a grave. I admit I was afraid and stuck close as you continued forward and soon the undergrowth opened up into a small moon lit glade.  
   A thin, light fog hung in the air like an ethereal veil; a natural stone bound pool fed by a softly trickling stream lay off to one side; the rest of the mist wreathed clearing was filled by tall dew-laden grasses and wild flowers that swayed lightly with the gentle, warm summer breeze.

As I stood taking in the beauty, you grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward as if in impatience. 螢火蟲, yinghuochong, floated up from the plants as we moved through them; it was beautiful, a thousand dancing lights moving around us.

 

_I learned that in the end there is no such promise of forever. But those words made me come this far many times. You, who let me go with your own hands, don’t ever look back, even for one last time._

 

   Near the pool you stopped and turned towards me, dark eyes locked upon mine as I gazed back at yours. My hand reached up and cupped your pale cheek, soft and warm like a ripe peach, were you blushing? I would never know as you leaned into my hand. You were so beautiful.

 

_Holding on to our past habits, I drowned effortlessly in your nightmare like memories many times. But still, because you were the one I loved I will never forget, Yes, I remember._

 

  Lips pressed against lips, softly at first then became more frenzied as your arms wrapped around me, your slender fingers entangling in my hair and nails raked down my back.

   Breaths were shared between us, we were no longer two people but one, individuality no longer mattered as we dropped into the grass, hands moving in frenzy to remove the clothing that separated our bodies and tossed them aside as our lips met once again. Your pale warm skin, soft as velvet, pressed against my own while waves of pleasure washed over me.

   As we made love, I gazed up at your pale form, skin glistening in the moon’s pale light, you seemed to glow and for a moment I thought you were a 狐狸精, a hulijing from the legends I had heard as a child. A smile was upon your lips, even as I took you, you smiled. For that one moment you had let down your guards and I saw the real you that was kept so carefully hidden, it was beautiful.  
   Crickets and frogs chirped in a chorus around us as you cried out my name over and over again, our breaths and voices echoing into the darkness beyond the glade as our passionate love making came to its crescendo, your back arching, eyes turned skyward as you cried out in pure ecstasy of climax.  
  
   The songs of the nocturnal world around us accompanied the tempo of your beating heart and the soft whispers of your breath as they trailed across my heated skin. I held you close and pressed a soft kiss to your temple, taking in the sweet scent of your dark sweat dampened hair. It was then that you shifted, your breath dancing across my skin in a puff as your lips brushed softly against my ear.  
  
“我爱你”

 

~*~*~

 _Even though I might end up walking this road alone for a while I will show you my everything._  
_Even when I close my eyes, the light that used to shine on us is still there._  
_Our precious times, I’ll cherish them deeply._  
_Even when the pain comes in many times those days we promised of forever I will never forget those moments until the end._  
  
_I remember._

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel like the dreamy aspect came across well in that kind of hazy, half awake half dreaming sort of way.
> 
> This fic was written some time ago, actually like back in 2011. It's my first kpop fanfic, and hopefully not the last. 
> 
> About halfway through editing this, I realized this can be read from either Heechul's or Hangeng's view point, depending on how you look at it. Totally unintentional but kinda cool how that happened. ^__^  
> (Let me know what you think or if you thought the same or not. I'm curious actually)
> 
> Notes for text:
> 
> 螢火蟲, yinghuochong - fireflies
> 
> 狐狸精, hulijing - Fox spirit (like a kitsune or gumiho in japanese and korean folklore, again please correct me if it's incorrect)
> 
> 我爱你, Wo ai ni - I love you
> 
> (I wanted to keep the original Chinese text to give the sense of intimacy for the two speaking, as well as give a hint of who's perspective it was from.)
> 
> Please leave any feedback and comments on what you think~ ^__^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Body & Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674257) by Anonymous 




End file.
